disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
One Angry Princess
"One Angry Princess" is the tenth episode of Tangled: The Series. It premiered on August 13, 2017. Plot Attila opens his own bakery, but on the day of the grand opening it does not go well than everyone one hoped. However, Attila does receive his first paying customers from Rapunzel and Monty. In order to give his business a boost, everyone goes around the Kingdom giving away free samples and telling people about Attila's new bakery. Rapunzel even dresses up a like a huge cupcake to attract attention. Unfortunately, all these attempts fail, leaving Attila feeling doubtful about the idea of opening a bakery to the public. The next day, Rapunzel and Eugene discover Monty's sweet shoppe vandalized and Attila has been arrested for the crime. Attila is brought before the King, and despite Rapunzel's efforts to defend his innocence the evidence against him is overwhelming. According to the Captain, they found two puncher marks in one of Monty's serum vats which matched the horns on Attila's helmet. When they went to question him, they found one of Monty's recipes stuck to the bottom of his boot. Also moments before the vandalism was reported, two of his men spotted Attila in the area, and when they called to him he questionably ran off. With his statement made, King Frederic regretfully sentences Attila to be exiled to the prison barge of the Lost Sea. As the guards take Attila away, Rapunzel remembers something she read about on Corona law. She steps forward and cites "Onus Procedendi" to the King, which lawfully grants Attila twenty-four hours to prove his innocence, provided he has the sponsorship of a states person (in this case, being Princess Rapunzel). Proven right, Frederic grants her twenty-four hours to prove Attila's innocence. By evening, Rapunzel has gathered the Pub Thugs at The Snuggly Duckling to see if anyone can give Attila a truthful alibi. Unfortunately, none of the thugs can truthfully tell where Attila was at the time of the crime, since he is a very private person. So with no one able to vouch for Attila, Rapunzel, Eugene, and Cassandra check out the scene of the crime for hard evidence. Checking out the punchers on the vat themselves, they do match the horns on Attila's helmet. Monty is unable to provide anything that could support Attila, just that he closed late the other night and came back in the morning to discover his shop vandalized. Nothing peculiar was going on at the time. However, there was one thing that puzzled Rapunzel. She noticed the door shards were all over the sidewalk. Cassandra also notices something too; a strong stench hanging in the air, possibly the serum going bad. By four in the morning, Rapunzel is still looking into the case and strongly believes something is missing. After Eugene falls asleep, Rapunzel goes outside to take a break. She begins to wonder that she may not be able to prove Attila's innocence and may not be innocent at all, when Old Lady Crowley shows up saying she saw him picking flowers from her garden at the time the shop was vandalized. The next day, Rapunzel brings in Old Lady Crowley to testify, but unfortunately it turns out she mistaken Big Nose for Attila, who was actually the one picking flowers from her garden. With no other alibi or evidence to prove his innocence, Attila is escorted to the ship that will take him to the prison barge of the Lost Sea. Rapunzel is left in despair, that she is unable to eat. She cannot stop thinking about Attila. Eugene and Cassandra try to cheer her up, and when Cassandra makes a comment about Eugene's belching, saying he stank, Rapunzel suddenly figured it out. Riding Maximus, She arrives at the docks just as the ship transporting Attila departs. Rapunzel uses her hair to hold the ship, and after pleading for one last chance the Captain helps reel the ship in. After re-braiding her hair and bringing Attila off the ship, Rapunzel recalls what she discovered at the crime scene. The door shards were all scattered outside the shop and not inside, which was reason to believe someone more likely broke out rather than break in. At first it did not make any sense until she noticed the door had a bell. Just then, Eugene and Cassandra show up with Shorty, who they found at Monty's shop. On the day before the vandalism, Shorty reveals that he and Milton the goat went into the store to have a "snack", and afterwards took a long nap. When Monty closed up for the night, the bell rang as he went out the door. Because Milton hated bells, he went berserk and vandalized the store from the inside, explaining the puncher holes on the serum vat and the door being scattered all over the sidewalk. To avoid the chaos, Shorty climbed onto the support beams where he resumed his nap and through the next evening when Cassandra smelt his stench. While they have proven that it was Milton who vandalized the store, there was still the fact that Attila had one of Monty's recipes on his boot. According to Rapunzel they got tossed all over the place, even onto the sidewalk, and Attila must have stepped on one which came unstuck back at his bakery. To prove her theory, she asks everyone who was at the crime scene to check their boots. Everyone discovers one of Monty's recipes stuck to the bottom of their boots, including the Captain. With Attila finally proved innocent, he is released from custody. Riding home, Attila thanks Rapunzel for clearing his name and she asks, out of curiosity, about where he actually was at the time of the vandalism. Provided that she promised to keep it a secret, Attila was afraid to tell the bakery was a mistake, because he knew nothing about running a business and all he ever wanted to do was bake. But because everyone was so proud he did not have the heart let everyone down. So, sometimes when he gets stressed, he sneaks out to his bim-berry patch in the woods and sings to them. Rapunzel feels sorry for him, and then comes up with a suggestion. Later on, Rapunzel reopens Monty's Sweet Shoppe neighbored next to Attila's bakery, with Attila and Monty as business partners. Cast *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider *Steve Blum as Attila *M. C. Gainey as Captain of the Guards *Clancy Brown as King Frederic *Eden Espinosa as Cassandra *Paul F. Tompkins as Shorty *Charles Halford as Vladimir *Jeffrey Tambor as Big Nose *Jeff Ross as Hook Foot *Pat Carroll as Old Lady Crowley *Richard Kind as Monty *Peter MacNicol as Nigel *Parker Bates as Kid Gallery Trivia *The title is a reference to the famous courtroom drama Twelve Angry Men, ''first filmed in 1957. *The name of Attila's bakery, "Attila the Bun", is a play on "Attila the Hun," the 5th century ruler of the Huns, Ostrogoths, Alans, ''etc., and barbaric conqueror of much of Europe. *The clang sound effect references the sound used in the police drama Law and Order. *''Onus procedendi'' is Latin for "burden of procedure," the requirement for one party in a case to adduce evidence that that case is an exception to the rule. *According to this episode, Monty's name is short for Montgomery, and Old Lady Crowley's full name is revealed to be Hortense Q. Crowley. *This episode reveals how the court system is set up in Corona: The King is the judge, Nigel acts as the courtroom deputy and the Captain of the Guard is the prosecutor. There is no jury and there are no official defense attorneys--only those with state sponsorship are qualified to defend the accused. International Premieres *October 6, 2017 (Poland) *October 20, 2017 (Germany) *January 1, 2018 (Brazil) Category:Tangled episodes